


Company

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John is mad, M/M, Mary is Jim's Sister, Possessive Behavior, Sherlock Dances, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: When an unexpected guest shows up at Mary and John's wedding things get good.





	

Sherlock gazed at the people, they were all so....happy. Not that he wasn't happy for John, seeing his friend beaming as they danced made Sherlock happy. 

But now he just wanted to disappear, his job was done, onto new things. 

The sight that caught his attention out of the corner of his eye made Sherlock pause... was that? He moved farther down the rows of people, coming to a stop a few feet from his target. "Crashing a wedding, James."

All the time I want to be ignored. Jim forced his smile on, at least it is my detective. "In fact, I was invited. Not that I see much point to such a boring, meaningless ceremony, but it did just get more entertaining."

Invited? Who. It didn't make any sense. "Who'd invite you?"

Jim walked over, smiling. "You're so cute when you are confused. Follow me and I may enlighten you." Jim took Sherlock's hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

"James, What are you doing?" Sherlock was surprised but also couldn't find it in himself to pull away. He just wanted to feel happy.

"You wanted to dance, luv. How can I deny a request?" Jim felt a shiver run down his spine, he hated his name but it just sounded fantastic when it came from Sherlock. One dance, then he needed to see his Sister.

Sherlock wanted to object, there was people here. Jim would get caught, but for some odd reason he had been invited. "I'd love to dance, James."

"You look rather dashing in that tuxedo, my dear." Jim remarked as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. 

Sherlock relaxed as they moved to the music. This wasn't supposed to feel nice...enemies, he couldn't forget that. "You clean up rather well yourself, James."

Jim smiled up at Sherlock. "Why do you bother with these things... with people?"

"What else was I to do, you were away, also I had an obligation to John." Sherlock continued to turn them to the music.

"Ah, your pet, indeed. I got myself one as well." Jim couldn't help looking Sherlock over as they danced.

"Colonel Moran, yes, we've met. " Sherlock stopped and pulled away as the music came to an end. 

Jim made sure to keep a arm around Sherlock. "What do you say we leave, go make our own fun?"

Sherlock smiled. "Bored already, James?" But wherever you go, I'll follow.

Jim smirked, but pulled Sherlock along with him past the throngs of people. "Mary, so pleased to see you happy today."

Mary looked up, without trying to draw much attention placing herself between John and her brother. "There is no need to be so formal, Brother."

Sherlock looked between the pair, siblings? Well there goes ever trusting her. He looked past Mary. "He's your Brother in law."

John was caught between wanting to laugh at Sherlock's face or forgetting the whole thing and running. "So it appears. "

Sherlock didn't want to admit the possessive hand that Jim had on him was comforting, in a strange way. "You did mention wanting to leave, James."

Mary relaxed once she realized Jim wasn't here to cause trouble. "He gets to call you James?"

John moved around Mary. "He's touching you."

Sherlock was surprised to see John in front of him, his mind had been focused on what he could do with Jim when they left. "We were just dancing, John. He pulled me over, to meet his Sister it seems."

"I do love to show you off, Sherly." Jim leaned up to kiss his cheek. Feeling possessive, eh Johnny?

Sherlock smiled, for a reason he didn't want to think about right now. He didn't want to question feeling happy or.... loved. "you made your choice, John."

John was taken back by that, but he understood, not really, but at least he had to try. He nodded. The fight could come later, when they weren't surrounded by people. 

"Who do you think kept him company while he was away, John?" Jim loved seeing the tension rising. 

Sherlock couldn't handle being around the people anymore. "Let's go, James."

And without another word, they turned, leaving the Bride and Groom in stunned silence.


End file.
